Traditionally, newspaper boys have delivered their papers by dropping the newspaper outside of the principle door of the residence. Sometimes the newspaper is rolled to form an elongated package that may be easily thrown. The deposit of the rolled newspaper in front of the door subjects it to a number of hazards. A puddle of rain water may exist on the porch or a small dog may treat the newspaper as a plaything. The most depressing problem, however, is that of pilferage and this is particularly prevalent in apartment houses and in hotels, because someone may steal the newspaper even if the occupant is still in the residence. The delivery person bears the blame for the subscriber not getting a newspaper, and often must bear the cost and inconvenience of redelivery. In hotels there is not only the possibility of the newspaper being stolen, but, in those hotels where newspapers are delivered daily as a matter of courtesy, those newspapers which are not picked up by the occupant, lay around on the floor all day long where they not only present an unsightly appearance, but also interfere with the housekeeping duties, particularly with the vacuuming of the rug. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a holder for newspaper or the like which maintains the newspaper out of contact with the floor and/or weather conditions in front of the door.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a newspaper holder which reduces pilferage by persons passing by.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a newspaper holder for use with a door which holder may be removed and stored between delivery times.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a holder for newspapers which is operative on a door without damage to the finish of the door.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a newspaper holder which renders a signal inside of the door when removal of the newspaper takes place.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a newspaper holder which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.